randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Bucky Hensletter
'''Bucky Hensletter '''is a student at Norrisville High. He plays the triangle in the school band, and loves things like his triangle and silt. Personality Bucky is an over-dedicated band geek who has a passion for playing the triangle. He's also very goody-goody by nature, being a teacher's pet and following all the rules. Personality-wise, Bucky is over-emotional and is easily stressed or panicked by small things, making him one of the Sorcerer's frequent targets. He is also over excited about small things, as shown in Monster Dump where he shows an over-enthusiastic reaction to silt. If he is not being a goody-goody or worrying about silly things, he can be quite frequently seen being a show-off and gloating in his "talents" (most noticeably in Got Stank and Stanks Like Teen Spirit) His personality makes him the target of Bash's bullying, and also lands him into humiliating situation that make him out to be the butt of the joke, causing him to be targeted by the Sorcerer. Besides being over emotional and a target of bullying, he really likes to make silly jokes or puns. He is also rather intelligent. In fact, his intelligence and diligence has made him someone other Norrisville High students rely on to do their homework for them (as seen in Raiders of the Lost Nomicon ). Attire *'Gym Uniform''' - White t-shirt with a blue design on the side and blue sneakers *'Band Attire' - A blue shirt with yellow lines and buttons, blue shoes, blue pants with yellow lines on the side, a blue and yellow band player hat, yellow piece of cloth in the waist *'Instrument' - Triangle Relationships Randy Cunningham Bucky feels Randy is a bit irresponsible and is reluctant to be partnered with him for school events such as field trips (as seen in Monster Dump). He, however, doesn't think too poorly of Randy. Howard Weinerman Bucky also feels Howard is irresponsible, but he also has no ill will against him. Howard, however, thinks Bucky is a shoob, and will not hesitate to tell him that to his face (as seen in Escape from Detention Island). Howard also thinks Bucky is a teacher's pet (as he called him a "brown-noser" in Attack of the Killer Potatoes) Flute Girl They seem to be good friends, as he is seen hanging out with her on numerous occassions (most notably in Monster Drill and Silent Punch, Deadly Punch) Though they are friends, Flute Girl tends to constantly bring reality down to him, a good example being when she informed him sternly about how there were no triangle solos in any of the marching band songs (as seen in Got Stank). She is also not hesitant to show him her disapproval (ie rejecting his song in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch) It almost seems like even though they are friends, he seems to like her more than she likes him. Almost like she just kinda puts up with him and tolerates him for some reason. Stevens They are indeed friends, as Bucky picked him to be his gym partner in 30 Seconds to Math. They are also seen playing instruments next to each other in Evil Spirit Week and Bucky hid out under a pile of rubble with Stevens and Flute Girl in Stanks Like Teen Spirit shortly before he was stanked. Other than this, there is not alot of information about their friendship. Bash Johnson Bucky does not particularly like Bash, as Bash constantly bullies him and takes any oppurtunity to humiliate Bucky (most notable in Last Stall on the Left and Der Monster Klub). In Dawn of the Driscoll they were partners on a science project where partners were not assigned. This could be because Bash forced him to be his partner or they ran out of other people to pick from so had to pick each other. Julian It seems they are friends, or at least acquaintances, as they were seen sitting next to each other at the lunch table in Nukid on the Block Theresa Fowler It is unknown if they are friends or not, but he was seen sitting next to her during Cooking class in Nukid on the Block. It did not appear as though there was assignedseating, so he might have picked her to be his partner or vice versa. School and After School Activities Marching Band He is Norrisville High's Marching Band's triangle player, making him one of their percussionists. He is VERY proud of his role in the band and believes he is the best triangle player in Norrisville. This belief causes him to show off a bit (as seen in Got Stank) Chess Team He is part of Norrisville High's chess team, and he is pretty proud of his skills here as well. He is, again, found gloating in his abilities when he won against an opponent chess player from the rival school Flackville (as seen in Stanks Like Teen Spirit Mustache Society He weedled his way into this club with a presumably fake mustache. Though he got in at the beginning of the Secret Stache episode, he was not shown later on at their party. It is unknown if he just did not show up or if he was kicked out before the party started. Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Musician Category:Norrisville Band Category:Character Category:Bucky Hensletter Information Category:Secondary Character